twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaelan Estelmer
Known Information Little truth is known regarding the shy, eternal child of spring. Kaelan Estelmer was the illegitimate child of a noble house in Castle Thorn. Rumors whispered by the divisions claim that the half-fae was born under a dalliance between noble commander Aveline Durand and a powerful fae during a covert assignment far from Castle Thorn. Raised for some time in secrecy to avoid a scandalous outbreak, his mother eventually left him in the care of the famed channeler and friend Rorrick Estelmer of the third division. The kindly but stern mage raised the curious child as his own, taking great care to develop Kaelan’s innate magical potency. His younger years, however, were filled with loneliness as he found himself strangely alien and misunderstood. Despite appearing nearly human for the majority of his youth, he would ultimately fail to assimilate to the brash culture of Castle Thorn. Upon the day of 16th birthday, however, his life took a perplexing turn. Overnight, a pair of large iridescent wings sprung from his shoulder blades. His ears became sharp and hawklike. His eyes suddenly changed in hue. Rorrick quickly alarmed Aveline of the news, and the two were determined to keep Kaelan safe from persecution. The two had always prepared for this day in case it came and they had an exit strategy prepared. With the assistance of a longtime comrade and confidante Pynleon Zölest, the kind Cal Northwode, Kaelan's childhood friend Bordaine Korten and several other sympathizers, Aveline was able to have her son escape with Rorrick under the cover of that fated night. Her oath and undying loyalty to Castle Thorn forced her to remain with the second division, but she promised her eclectic son that they would one day meet again. Kaelan and Rorrick would, fortunately, leave Castle Thorn without notice, and the pair would eventually find refuge in the outskirts of the Celestine Empire. As time passed on, Kaelan would continue to study the magical arts of channeling under his foster father’s guidance. The pair lived modestly, a life akin to hermits, taking great care not to stray too far into civilization. It was also there that he fostered in his inborn connection to the natural world- hearing the beckoning call of the plants and trees around him. He was luckily still able to keep in limited contact with Aveline and Pynleon, with the aid of half-celestial Luminitous of The Celestine Empire. Letters would be exchanged over the years, but the half-fae would soon discover that he began to age far more slowly than his human family. With Rorrick eventually succumbing to old age, the half-fae decided that it was time he set out on his own. He had heard distant rumors the Gael Lands were far more tolerant to fae kind, and so he traveled into the wild forests of the north. During his perilous journey north, Kaelan stumbled upon an injured druid of the old ways. The half-fae healed the wounded druid, and in turn, was welcomed into a Gael village for shelter. It was here that Kaelan would win the hearts of the villagers, spending years tending to the wounded and ill. He would eventually catch the attention of a benevolent group of druids who were devoted followers of the White Stag. With their blessing, the half-fae would study and practice under their tutelage, devoting himself entirely to the worship of the bringer of plenty. This was all about he was able to recall when asked about his prior life. Despite his memories being shrouded in mist, the tenacious healer is ever thrilled to be discovering adventure in this strange but new and novel life. Status As he was born out of wedlock to a knight and soon exiled from Castle Thorn due to being fae-blooded, Kaelan carries no pins of status. Allies If you believe you are a friend and ally to Kaelan, please do add yourself down below! Kaelan will let you know what he thinks of their respective relationship. * Karalli - "Lady Karalli is a vision of pastel dreams. She was incredibly kind to me upon returning to this new and strange life. Her compassion and abilities as a fellow healer are inspiring, and we have fortunately become fast friends." * Thiatale Nox - "I returned the same night as this curious fellow half-fae and healer. We have accompanied each other several times during our stay in Port Frey, and I am so grateful to call her a friend. In many ways, she has become almost like a sister, and she's one of the few I can share my secrets with." * Zafirlukast the Mad - "Initially I was hesitant to spend time with this peculiar sorcerer dressed in purple robes from Nadine. Buried beneath his wit and eccentricities however is a loyal heart, and he has graciously offered his protection to me in dire times." * Pippin (Pynleon) Zölest - "Pippin was once my mother's confidante and sister-in-arms. She meant a great deal to my mother and risked everything to help me escape persecution at Castle Thorn. Without her intervention, I would not be the person I am today. It was a joy to see her again after all this time but...something is different about her. The feathers in her hair are stained with darkness...what could this mean?" * Luminitous - "I am incredibly grateful to Sir Luminitous. He was kind enough to continue sending my letters to my family at Castle Thorn for many years after I left. Should he ever need any aid or healing in the troubling times to come, he should know that he can always rely on my assistance." * Caedon A. Gallreen - "A fellow member of Castle Thorn I was recently acquainted with. I am so happy to know that attitudes toward the fae are changing with the times. I trust that the sergeant will provide me his blade in battles to come." * Deon Eon - "Deon was amongst one of the first half-fae I met the night of returning. He made sure I was well taken care of, and I cannot thank him enough. Like many of the fae, he is quite peculiar and unusual, but very charismatic. I hope to be able to one day emulate his charming ways." * Zaheras - "I've had the pleasure to have been acquainted with this wide-eyed warrior during the night of the Obelisk Ritual. She kindly accompanied the mad sorcerer and I back to camp, and I hope to see her more in the gatherings to come. She's also quite the skilled dancer and...I admire her courage. I thank you for your kindness, Zaheras." * Lelyna, the Priestess of Whispers - "On the night of the ritual during my first gathering, I happened to meet the Priestess of Whispers while healing soldiers close to the front-line. We shared a similar philosophy when it came to aiding others, and while her faith far differs that of the Old Ways, I found our conversation incredibly insightful. I hope to see her again soon...there are secrets I've learned that I wish to share with her." * Fionn Ó Conchobhair - "Fionn possesses a heart of gold and a voice that inspires us all. The Cestral bard is a welcomed friend and source of warmth in these cold nights at Port Frey." * Safra Ramsey - "In times of danger, a warden is most necessary to protect those who cannot do so themselves. Her talents saved us all in the tavern the night the shades and undead attacked, and I am lucky to be able to call upon her as an ally. She seems somewhat distant and even aloof, but I believe there to be a softer side to her fuzzy exterior. Enemies * Members of the Iron Chalice * The dark-feathered demon Unrein, who killed his mother Obituaries * Rumors * Has been seen to grow plants on people's heads * Rumor has it that if you care for the little sprout, it may change... * Only pretends to be like a Disney princess but in reality... * Ask him about designing a heraldry shield. Rumor has it, his painting skills are envied across the lands... * Rumor has it his paintings spark joy * Rumor has it, a single smile and flap of his iridescent wings is enough to fully heal a mortally injured soldier * Rumor has it that Kaelan has charmed many in Port Frey, including certain soldiers... Quotes * "Turn around, and count to three. The child of spring's blessing to thee." * "By the White Stag!" * Incomprehensible, girlish shrieking when evading battle Character Inspirations * Young Merlin - Merlin (BBC series) * Tristan Thorn - Stardust * Salim - American Gods * Coraline Jones - Coraline * Anne Shirley - Anne of Green Gables * Nina Windia - Breath of Fire II * Amelie Poulain - Amelie Soundtrack * Captains of the Sky - Sky Sailing * A Million Dreams - The Greatest Showman Soundtrack * Kiki's Song - Mree * Harvest Moon - Mree * Flora’s Secret - Enya * Dream - Priscilla Ahn * Distant Shore - Orla Fallon * Lost Boy - Ruth B * Hi~ - Lovelyz